Smile
by extra-victory
Summary: What mystery, what cosmic alignment, could have produced this Jellal that asks her out? What could possibly have changed inside him to give her this incredible day and passionate night...? JERZA Lemon, Graphic Adult themes, Adult Humor. Jellal x Erza


Ex-V; See If you don't love the ending;

Erza smiled, seeing his face; A wide grin, unblemished by guilt...She expected to wake fitfully at any moment. Jellal was in town, He was at _Fairy Tail_. And Mira had claimed he...

_Wanted to Take her out_. She felt her heart pound, him at a distance, chatting gaily away with Gray and the Iron dragon. Mirajane had used the exact phrase "Wants to take you out."

Her heart did a little flip, as he glanced her way and briefly waved. A moment of panic ensued, by the time she was cognizant of having failed to wave back..._Oh god_, and she caught her face in a wine glass; Bright red and eager eyed. _I look thirsty._..She buried her face in the Bar side, never to emerge.

"What do you think, Erza?" She heard his voice, addressing her, not a moment later; Of course, after clearly noting her violent shivers, he went on. "I'm sure your Mirajane hyped my question all morning."

"Actually," She picked her head up, hoping to salvage the _tiniest_ dignity. "I didn't...Believe her..."

Scarlet took a deep breath, watching him take her hand; feeling his fingers. "Can I take you out, today?" She was stunned to suppressed violent gasps. _But...What...Why now...But...Guilt?_

Her mouth hung open stupidly, and shut slowly, While her counterpart smiled entirely innocent. Erza opened her mouth again, struggling visibly. "I..._uh_...Sins?"

_That's it._ She resolved to guzzle paint thinner on the earliest convenience; It was all over for her. "I mean, _Oh god_...Yes..." She managed.

He seemed smug, And took her elbow. "I'll have you back by a reasonable hour." Steering her Magnolia-wards.

"Please don't..."; She murmured in a small voice, wondering what they looked like to all about, to her guildmates. To Crime Sorciere, watching nearby, barely contained in their laughter. To Mirajane, audibly whispering rumors to all corners; To Laxus, heard whistling "That's my boy!" from the Upper levels.

Erza, at this moment, was on his arm, she really was. By some miracle, by some cosmic alignment, She realized they looked a _couple_. Her Guildmates thought they were...She Flushed crimson, burning hotter than scarlet hair. A _Couple_, and couples...

_Do stuff!_! Erza giggled hysterically, drawing a curious glance from him. _TOGETHER! THEY DO STUFF! _

She was hyperventilating, while he pushed the heavy doors open, leading them out. The picture she saw was flawless...A couple, that did stuff together, Like _bedroom stuff_...Erza recalled her books, and the stuff..._Such_ stuff..

She saw Jellal, clear as day, hovering over her, her naked breasts...She squeaked, and Jellal focused interestedly on the activity clear on her face. She could see him bend her over, naked, ready to take her so primally...

The giggling wouldn't stop, and a lightly chuckling Jellal wondered if he broke her; This Erza was basically raping herself, using his hand available from the elbow. "Ah..._Ahem_.." he tapped her shoulder, and the picture vanished, that picture...

Leaving Scarlet, in Magnolia square, famous Titania groping herself on his hand. She shrieked, "OH! _Oh_, Okay! Okay, _Uh_, What's..." She looked at him wildly, blood evaporating readily from her ears. "What're we..." She couldn't finish, his apologetic look spared her the drama, though.

"Let me take you to the park, for one. It's beautiful day" She nodded, heavily so.

"Yes, Take me!" She wasn't sure anymore if she was living. "Take me now, Please!"

He did so, smiling, indulging her desperation attempt at average Erza. By steering her the whole way, however, Chivalrously, he also enabled her every instant looking for windows, glasses, reflections.

Once and a while, She'd sigh happily, and he'd peer over to see them reflected together; In a window, in a Mirror. "Nearly There-" He pointed ahead, watching her attention snap to the hill. There were kids playing there, on a playground, and parents flying kites with their children.

"Oh my, what a cute couple!" An elderly man addressed them, passing by carrying his grandson. Erza squeaked, and Jellal Bowed, while Scarlet noticed he very specifically _didn't correct the man. _

"_Jellal_..." She whispered, getting her head in the game, while he lay in the grass.

"Yes, Erza?"

She shook her Head. "Why? Why _now_, what is this?" And her heart shook, she could feel her lip tremble when he struggled to answer.

But she _had to know. _

"You'll see." He decided simply, And she froze halfway between absolute zero and the midday sun. _What. Did. That...Mean.._.. Erza Considered it, she turned it over, and over again, and again in her mind. To no avail, largely, she shuddered unwilling.

_Is that good news?_ She considered, Anxiously, he looked so peaceful...He looked _Happy_...

Or..._Oh god_...She twitched. Could it be..._Could he be._..But it wasn't allowed, she couldn't allow it. There was simply no acknowledgment for a thought so awful...

He Rose, Slowly, while she was still trapped in the throes of her searching thoughts. "Let's move on," He suggested, and she skipped happily up, sure he'd retake her elbow...

He _did_.

_Good or bad news_...She contemplated, yet again, finding herself struggle, as they crossed Fiore Nearing Dusk. The sunset, she wondered. The beach? _That Same beach? _

_Does that mean? _

He pulled over, though, dragging her listless to a side street, stopping full before a Bakery. "Strawberry Cake, Please." She heard him insist, and saw him turn to her, expectant.

_That's right.._.She recalled. _Strawberry Cake...Isnt' that my~_ But there was no Jump in her, she couldn't manage, even for the cake he slid tentatively before her sight that same instant. "Jellal?" She whispered instead, and noted his serious look. She felt frightened...Such fear...

"Jellal, please.." She could see him lean in, concerned.

"Erza, what's...Wrong?" His perfect eyes narrowed, suspicious.

"I just...I can't..." She felt the tears slip out. "You're..._Dying_, aren't you?! That's what all this is..."

He looked entirely blown away, and she felt her heart dissolve. It's _all over, nothing matters now._..But, He was laughing suddenly.

"Erza, my god." Leaning over, wiping her tears..."I'm not dying!"

She twitched, feeling a strange lightness, dizzyness fill her temples. "You're...Not?"

The Cake looked so _appetizing_, all of a sudden...Why, Life itself seemed so bright..."No, Of course not- Erza...I took you out today, because... _well_, Let me show you."

He was standing, And she was still sitting, looking up at him, wide eyed. "Cmon, Silly." He snickered, taking her hand, guiding her slowly. She followed, Falling behind, lost in everything. The sun was setting, they were moving, and towards the beach...Towards _that beach..._

That Beach...It was the same cliff. She looked out over it, saw the ocean, heard the crashing waves, and the chirping gulls.

He stood there too, near her side, and she wondered, as blood leaked from the sky about them. The sunset, beautiful crimson, spreading scarlet like a fire...Surrounded them. "Let me Show you-, The result of..."

Erza trailed off, reading, The pages in her hands slipping slightly. She took a moment, surveyed her audience; a Snickering Jellal and her own red face reflected in the mirror behind him. "OH come on," She whined. "It's not that bad!"

"Not at all, doll." He cackled. "Is that when I savagely bend you over and fuck your ass?"

She flushed deeper red, "This _isn't_..."

"I see, it's not graphic porn like your last story about us..."

"IT WASN'T PORN!" She hissed. "That was...Creative Passion! _Love making!"_

He was almost crying, leaning nearly off two legs on a tipping chair. "Right, Right. How'd It go? And he presses my face to the pillow...?"

"Presses my face to the pillow, taming my ass from behind with his cock of the celestial-" She corrected sternly, interrupted by his howling laughter.

"OH SHUT UPPPP!" she kicked his shin. "Listen to the rest, Dickhead..."

"Right, right..." The ultramarine wiped his eyes. "Go on."

"_Ahem_-"

Erza picked up reading, "Let me Show you the result of my Love for you..." Dramatically, Switching pages.

Ex-V; Let me know, of course! My intentions for the next chapter, well...Review and you'll see! Thank you for your time!


End file.
